Kelsea "Trevettie" Pendragon
Background Belcalis was born from Eviea and Elijah Pendragon, the 2 alphas from their race which are extremely loyal to Eve. Originally they killed many dragons to forge the Dragon-killing swords under Eve's command. Due to Eve's imprisonment in Purgatory, Belcalis never met her, though her parents used to tell stories about her, saying that someday she would be back and restore peace to the supernatural monster race. Belcalis always wanted to be like Eve, someone they could look up to, but knew she couldn't, which led her to try harder but this got her the reputation of a trouble-maker among the dragons. Eve's return When Asura and Caveira became involved with the Mother of All, the dragons were ordered by Eve to find a body for her, a human virgin girl that would be thrown into a volcano as a sacrifice. After the dragons found the girl and gave her to Asura, they thought it was time for the monsters to rule the Earth. For months the dragons started to kidnap more humans, specially those with a high reputation and power, taking over their companies as a plan to get Eve more resources for the new species she was making. After the fight in New Orleans and Eve's defeat, Belcalis turned darker and more apathetic towards humankind. Physical Apperance Belcalis physical structure is very, slim, with light muscles Personality She is currently apathic, non-caring for humankind, because of Eves' death, once Eve is reborn/returned her nice-caring-spunky personality will return, but never make this dragon mad, ever. She's as bad as the Alphas' on a killing rampage. Powers and Abilties' Dragons are very powerful monsters, and have a number of abilities that make them difficult creatures to kill. Dragons are arguably one of, if not the most, powerful monsters in existence besides the Leviathans, as Eve purposely had the dragon swords capable of killing them created, as she feared her Dragons would kill her other children. * Super Strength: 'Dragons can easily overpower humans through sheer physical force. They are among the strongest of monsters, able to casually break bones, toss a grown man like a doll, and easily lift and carry a grown man, for over seven miles. * '''Shapeshifting: '''They can take a complete human form by shapeshifting, although when using their powers, part of their true forms become visible, specifically their snake like eyes. * '''Pyrokinesis (also called "Dragon Claw"): '''They can also generate intense heat from their hands. These temperatures are hot enough to melt metals like iron, or even incinerate humans with their touch. They can also breathe fire. * '''Flight: '''Dragons have bat-like wings which they use to fly and capture prey. They are incredibly capable flyers, able to move with great speed and maneuverability, and still demonstrate great stealth despite their enormous size. * '''Invulnerability: '''Dragons are near completely invulnerable; the only known way to harm or kill one is with a sword forged in Dragons blood. Significant other forces, such as repeatedly being hit with an iron crowbar, can daze them, but causes no permanent damage. * '''Super Speed: '''Dragons can move with incredible speed, able to suddenly appear, almost like teleporting, especially when flying. * '''Super Stamina: ' Dragons don't tire easily, they can fly miles at incredible speeds, and go through severe trauma without fatigue. * '''Super Senses: '''Able to tell if a person is a virgin or not simply by getting close. Weaknesses * '''Swords Forged in Dragon blood: '''An implement, such as a sword, forged in dragon's blood can kill dragons. Reputedly only 5 or 6 such swords remain in existence. ** '''Sword of Bruncvik. ** Excalibur. ** St. George's sword. ** Other 3 unknown swords (possibly with the Men of Letters).